


Burden

by millions_harmony



Series: Alternate Universe Tarlos [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Past Drug Use, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millions_harmony/pseuds/millions_harmony
Summary: Take place after TK had spent his heat with Carlos. Still in state of denying, he found out a breaking news. And he despised it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Alternate Universe Tarlos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641280
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this can be read as a stand alone but better if you guys check out Blood&Lust first to make sure everything make sense. My second attempt at Tarlos, please bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

  
It has been three months. Three months since he last had his heat. Three months since he tried his best to stay away from a certain police officer. Carlos Reyes. The bite mark on his neck was still _stung_ ever so often and he wanted to deny this whole mating bond even when it screamed to be with Carlos again. Well, he'd just went through a _nuclear bad_ breakup and then the next thing he did was mated with a vampire during his heat not too long after. 

Good lord.

Feeling restless upon since, TK had started to be a constant visitor at the gym located at the top floor of the fire station, working out as he tried to relief the building stress inside his head. 

“Fuck!” He suddenly exclaimed to no one in particular and he stopped lifting the weights, as he brought his hands towards his face.

“Letting off some steam bro?” Paul asked, mainly as a joke as the beta entered the gym with a duffle bag slung on his shoulder.

TK just groaned in return, suddenly had the sudden urge to run and jump off the highest building of the town or worst…he could've just taken some oxys. No. No. He didn't want to disappoint his dad again. Not when he'd done so much in the past. 

Sensing his teammate practically emitting some stress pheromones, Paul landed his eyes on TK with a worried look on his face. The urge to go and hug the omega was strong as it is a natural instinct but he just stood firm on his ground. 

“Hey, you okay dude?” Paul asked instead, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yea, I'm just…stressed out right now.” TK replied, sighing as he lowered his eyes on the matted floor.

“Figured. What's up?” 

“Nothing. I just needed to…think. Stuffs. Y'know?” TK replied, finally lifted up his head and made eye contact with the beta.

He had to admit, having any beta or alpha near him in this distressing emotional state, doesn't even helping either. He wanted to run to any omega to ask them to calm him down with their pheromones but his omega inside actually wanted to be with his mate and bask in that calming scent instead.

Which, is the last thing he ever wanted to do right now.

“Well, if ya got anything to tell just talk okay? I'm just a call away.” Paul said as he smiled towards TK before he went to the bench and started his routine of working out.

“Yeah. Thanks.” 

* * *

It was the third time he rushed into the bathroom and puke out whatever it is in his stomach. The wave of nausea washed over him so often these past few days and he was glad that none of these happened when his dad was around. 

Hunching down against the sink, he gurgled the mouthwash in his mouth before he spit the liquid out watching it spiral away into the drain hole. Lifting up his head, he watched his reflection on the mirror and cursed internally at the pale complexion that were staring at him. 

At this rate dad will suspect.

Out of curiousity, he slowly lifted up his shirt and stared down at his stomach. The prominent lines of his abs were still there but he couldn't mistook the barely small bump beneath it. 

_No, no._ He was slowly panicking inside, quickly dropping down his shirt back and ran his hands down his face. The reflection inside the mirror felt like mocking him straight into his face and he quickly left the bathroom with one absolute thing on his mind; to buy the pregnancy test. He just spend his heat with a mate once and the chances of getting pregnant was low—he made sure of that and plus, he's been on birth control before. In case anything like that happened.

Rushing as he grabbed his wallet and phone from his room, he went out not even bother to drive. 

It was still early in the morning and his dad was currently on his morning run as TK left the house and made his way towards the nearest convenience store he could find. 

Few minutes later, he went back home with the new purchased pregnancy test inside his pocket. He was sweating, and the device felt like burning into his skin as he walked into the house, shocked to see his dad was back from his run.

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath and tried to act as nonchalantly as he could whilst he sauntered towards his room, his heart quickened for each step he made.

“TK.” 

TK's curled his fingers into a fist and he tried to calm himself down as he answered his dad.

“Yea dad?” 

“You okay son?” Owen asked, his hand was busy stirring the hot coffee he brewed earlier. As the Alpha, it was a natural instinct to sense an omega in distress and he was worried when he sensed that in his son.

TK slowly turned and head towards the dining table with his head held low. His dad's alpha pheromones managed to calm him a little as he took a seat in front of the older man.

“I'm fine, just went out for fresh air.” 

TK answered, staring uninterestedly at the steam of air puffed from the hot coffee. 

“I know you're not _fine_ , TK.” His dad started before adding gently, “Talk to me. Please.” 

The pregnancy test inside his pocket felt warm as it pushed against his thigh and he gulped nervously, contemplating wether he should just tell the truth or lie. He knew both choices were not really convenient at times like this but he just went with the latter.

He lied.

“Alex..he..he wanted to get back with me.” TK lowered his head, not really had the strength to stare directly into his dad's eyes. 

_Oh, the guilt._

Building up an imaginitive scene inside his head, he continued, “We...met the other day at a bar and he said his current relationship wasn't do well for him. Said that the omega he's dating was a slut.” TK faked an expression and glad to see that his dad was taking the lie easily.

“Well, I rejected him on the spot and he suddenly went rogue, trying to…rape me.”

“TK—” Owen stared in sympathy at him.

“—I'm fine, he didn't. Some alpha at the bar kicked him out before he ever do anything.” he interjected his dad, with a small smile on his face as he stared at the alpha.

“So, I kinda got stressed out because of that night but don't worry dad, I can handle this. Trust me, okay?” 

Owen sighed. Seeing his son being hurt again made him worry to no end. Plus, ever since TK's relapsed not too long ago made him overly anxious towards his son's wellbeing. They both only had each other and he wanted his son to be with someone who is better at taking care of him other than himself. 

“Okay, I trust you. But please, tell me if anything like that happen again, alright? I'm going to kick their asses off for messing with my son.” The alpha said with the joke at the end making TK chuckled a bit at that.

“Okay dad, I understand.” 

Owen stood, smiling as he went to ruffle his son's hair before he washed the mug in the sink. 

“I got an early shift today, so you okay with uber?”

That made TK laughed.

“Of course dad. I'm used to it.” 

“Good. I'm thinking about buying you a car next month but..we'll see about that.” Owen said and after ruffling TK's hair one more time receiving a playful groan from his son, he went towards his room to get ready.

Soon as his dad's bedroom door was closed, TK rushed towards his, closing the door before locking it. He quickly made his way towards the attached bathroom and bring out the pregnancy test onto the sink. He stared at the device for a moment and decided to just go with it. 

Few moments later, he was sitting on the toilet lid waiting for the device to process his urine. His heart was beating so fast to the point he could hear the rapid sound inside his ears as he waits. Sighing as he felt the need to throw the pregnancy test into the bin and pretend none of this ever happened, he knew he couldn't when the symptoms were there. The test was just for confirmation to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

It was almost five minutes passed when he finally fetched up the device from the sink and take a look at it. 

It was expected.

The two pink lines were glaring at him, showing the positive result of pregnancy and he wanted to scream. He was not ready for this. Judging by the size of his belly, he knew he could still get an abortion. But even when the desire to throw away the baby that was growing inside of him was strong, deep down he knew he didn't have the heart to do it. 

TK palmed his face with his elbows pressed on his thighs. Not knowing what to do, he felt the first tear slid down his cheek. Then everything seems like crashing down at him altogether. The breakup, the rejection, the heat he spent which he could barely even remembered, the drugs, and now...

the unwanted pregnancy. 

Fat tears now started to stream down his face as he held down his voice, only sounds of him excessively hiccupping echoes in the bathroom. He could only imagine what his dad would react to his son got pregnant without him knowing anything. TK didn't want to be a disappointment again. No. Not again.

Wiping off his face from the ugly tears, he knew where he should go. He knew exactly to whom he wanted to put the blame to. 

Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> So I did made this a series so, please anticipate for the next part soon! It will be a hell of a ride, I guarantee. Thank you for the kudos, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> p/s : I didn't know much thing about pregnancy so everything was based from google. On the other note, I didn't know the arrangements of the fire department and also the Strand's house so I kinda just went my way and wrote it.
> 
> Anyhow, thoughts?


End file.
